


'Bending

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Firelord's Lady is quiet, and the Firelord's mistress wants to make her _scream_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



> All screencaps used in the banner from [Piandao Org](http://piandao.org/).

  


**'Bending**

***

Mai sighed in bliss, and she felt Katara smile against her breast.

"You're so _quiet_ ," the other woman said, her lips brushing against Mai's nipple. Her tongue swiped across sensitive skin, and Mai sighed again, tilting her hips up to better press against Katara's knee.

"You have no idea," Zuko said where he lay on his side, watching them. His cock was flushed and erect, but he hadn't touched it at all since they shifted away from him. He just watched with hungry gold eyes and precum oozing from the tip. "It took me forever to figure out she didn't like the way I went down on her, because _someone_ wouldn't tell me I was doing it wrong."

"It's pretty hard to do **that** wrong, Zuko," Katara said in amusement, then she covered Mai's nipple with her mouth and suckled.

"He found a way." Mai arched into Katara's mouth, and Katara's leg pressed more firmly against her, and _oh_ , she liked this very much.

She ought to return the favor. She reached up to stroke Katara's side, fingernails pricking against skin until she reached the other woman's breast.

Katara pulled back and swatted at her hand. "I said I was going to make you scream. Stop trying to distract me."

Mai sighed and shared a look with her husband. He just smiled in amusement, then gently blew fire onto his fingertips. Her breath quickened as the gold flames danced, remembering all the terrible-wonderful things Zuko had done with them in the past.

"You could let me," Zuko offered.

Katara studied him, then glanced over at the washbasin. She smiled wickedly, fingers creeping down to rub Mai's clit. "Oh, you like 'bending? Well, water is **much** better than fire for that sort of thing."

She settled back on her knees, pressing down on Mai's stomach, and gestured to the water in the basin. It came at her call, flowing in the air to settle around Katara's hand. She flexed her fingers, then leaned down to press a kiss just above Mai's mons.

Something slick slid between Mai's inner lips, and her hips jerked as Katara's waterbending thickened inside her.

"Men always says it's about length," Katara said, grinning wickedly, "but I've always found it's about girth. Haven't you?"

  
**-End-**   



End file.
